


Daddy B 3

by FrecklefaceB



Series: Boomerlyn Series [6]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Fluff, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklefaceB/pseuds/FrecklefaceB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third part of the sequel to the Hey, Bartender series. Kaitlyn lets Boomer spend some time with Owen. Nothing can go wrong playing house with your ex, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy B 3

**Author's Note:**

> Captain Boomerang isn't mine but Kaitlyn and their story is. This version of Boomerang is based off of Jai Courtney's Captain Boomerang in the upcoming Suicide Squad movie, so please keep that delicious visual in mind.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr under the username of FrecklefaceB. I post updates and general Jai Courtney related randomness. I'd love to hear from you!

For once, it appeared that George was being true to his word. _‘Kaitlyn, I just wanna spend time with my boy,’_ ringing in your ears throughout the remainder of the afternoon and into the evening.

Boomerang sat on the floor playing with Owen while you made dinner. The two of you sat in awkward silence while eating your meal, both of you choosing to focus your attention on the infant. After dinner, George offered to give Owen his bath. Boomer rolled his eyes as you ran through a list of instructions muttering, “I think’ I know how to bathe,” under his breath.

The minute you had cleaned up the kitchen, you wandered back to the bathroom. Standing in the doorway observing the father and son interaction, you felt the slight sting of your betrayal. Owen giggled while kicking his legs and splashing about as George leaned over making exaggerated faces pretending to be surprised. Boomer glances at you over his shoulder and nods to the floor.

“Reckon there’s more water on floor than in the tub.”

Shrugging, “It happens. Is he ready?” Boomer pulls the drain plug and wraps Owen up in a towel.You swallow thickly when you spot the wet tank top clinging to his chest.

Boomerang takes notice and deadpans, “Ya like what ya see darlin’?” You quickly grab Owen heading to his room.

“Your Daddy is insufferable. Yes, he is.” You complain whilst dressing Owen in his footed pajamas.

“I sopped up the floor with towels. Where ya want me to put ‘em?”

Surprised by his effort, “I’ll take care of them later. Thank you.” He nods walking into the room. Even with your back to him, you can feel him standing close behind you. He gently reaches around you to grab a hold of Owen’s foot. The infant responds with a large grin.

“Those bottom teeth make ya look tough.”

“Do you want to give him a bedtime bottle?” Boomer nods and sits down in the rocking chair with Owen in his lap. While the boy eats, Boomer gently rubs his cheek and kisses the crown of his head. Soon the rocking of the chair coupled with the full belly and gentle touches lull the boy to sleep. Putting your finger to your lips, you lift the sleeping baby and carefully place him in the crib.

Boomer waits for you outside the door. Your heart races as he presses himself to you. He takes your head into his hands and presses a kiss to your forehead.  
“Thank you, for lettin’ me stay with me boy.” You shudder at the loss of contact. He catches it but thankfully lets it slide walking towards the front door. You are searching for words when you hear an audible sigh. Whirling around when Boomerang’s hand presses against the door as you attempt to open it.

“Ya know what? I change my mind. I think we got some unfinished business Kitty?”

Your eyes grow large at his proclamation. _‘I knew letting him stay was a mistake!’_

Fervently shaking your head, “Boomer, _please…_ ”

“I always liked it when ya begged.”

“You promised!”

“I did no such thing love.”

Your hands shoot up covering your face. Assessing the situation, you realize that you are trapped. As your hands fall you are greeted by his cocky smile.

“So this is how it’s gonna be. We’re gonna head back to the bedroom and…”

“ _Excuse me?_ ” You question.

“I ain’t makin’ ya do that but we’re gonna sleep together.”

“Un-fucking-believable.” You utter as he leads you down the hallway.

“Make yourself comfortable. I’m takin’ a quick shower.” You hastily change into a loose tee shirt and pajama bottoms. Your mind begins wandering to the last time you shared a bed with Boomerang. You quickly shake the thought from your head.

He emerges from the bathroom wearing your robe and brushing his teeth.

Pointing at him, “Where did you get that toothbrush?” He only winks then heads back to the bathroom. This time he emerges nude.

Tucking your face to your knees and shouting, “Oh, come on!”

“Ya know I prefer sleepin’ like this although I see _your_ bedtime attire has changed.” He cocks a brow before putting his boxers on. “Ya happy now?”

“ _Peachy._ ”  
__________________________  
Fear sets as you realize you are trapped in Boomer's arms with an erection pressed against your bottom. The bear of a man appeared to be in a deep slumber. You knew movement would encourage his morning wood so attempting to lift his heavy arms was out of the question. Squeezing your eyes shut and a deep exhale was the first course of action while you decided what next step. Boomer suddenly stirred, pulling you closer and grinding his hips against you.

"Good mornin' Kitty," he mutters in his thick sleep laden voice. You feel a sudden flutter of butterflies in your stomach.

"Can I get up? I'd like to get breakfast going before Owen stirs." With a grunt his arms release you as he rolls over. Hurrying out of bed you sneak a peek at his massive chiseled back. You bite your lip thinking, 'Heaven help me' before shuffling out to the kitchen.

By the time Boomerang appears, you have made breakfast including: pancakes, bacon, coffee, and some fruit for Owen. He plops down at the counter next to Owen’s highchair ruffling his hair while shooting him a sideways grin.

"What are you doing?"

"Having breakfast."

"Absolutely not! You’ve already overstayed your welcome."

You were so absorbed in your standoff with Boomerang you missed the front door opening.

"Daddy’s home!” Stefan exclaims walking into the kitchen. He gives you a puzzled look noticing George sitting at the counter. With his back to Stefan, Boomerang delivers you a shit-eating grin after taking a sip of coffee. Turning around, he addresses the confused man.

“Good to see ya Stefan! Listen… I ran into some issues yesterday repairin’ that sink. I had to order a part and it came it this mornin’. Kit…I mean Kaitlyn insisted I sit down for a bite before gettin’ to work. I suppose I looked hungry.” He flawlessly delivers the series of lies as you fight the nauseous feeling in your stomach.

“Well Kaitlyn’s pancakes are legendary.” Stefan walks over wrapping his arms around you and kisses you. Your eyes drift over to see Boomerang’s jaw clenching and his white knuckles gripping the fork.

Pulling back you smile, “Why don’t you grab a plate honey?” All while knowing you are further agitating the Australian.

Stefan winces before rubbing your arms, “I think I might just grab one and head to bed. I’m beat.” You internally cringe as he heads towards bed leaving you alone with Boomerang.


End file.
